Shatter
by KissedLock
Summary: Ryoma left shattered by Tezuka, finds himself sobbing in Momo and Eiji's arms. Fuji secretly plans to ask the boy out, by things don't go as planned. Things get complicated, leaving Ryoma sobbing once again. Fuji/Ryoma
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

* * *

"…Why?" Ryoma asked shakily as tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes. He stared at Tezuka, his former Tennis captain and now his former lover.

"I don't love you anymore…"The stoic older boy replied simply, looking at the now crying boy in front of him. He found himself resisting the urge to wipe the tears away and bring the boy into an embrace and soothe him as he repeated how sorry he was and hope for forgiveness. Instead he just stood there, the boy crying onto the back of his hand before running away, his heart no doubt engulfed in sadness and pain from the sudden break up. He and Ryoma had been dating for the last five months. So to suddenly break up with him and say he didn't love him. Would no doubt bring the boy to tears, so why did he have to do this? Watch himself crush his ex-lovers heart like this? Oh he had a reason and that was to protect the smaller boy.

"Gomen…Ryoma. This is truly for the best…" Tezuka murmured to himself, staring at the boy, his expression falters slightly to reveal sadness in the boy's hazel eyes, something rarely seen; completely drowning his inner wolf instincts of running after the boy and embracing him tightly.

***

Momo laughed loudly when he heard his Sempai's explanation for what happened earlier during lunch. He stopped abruptly when he saw Echizen walking in their direction from the tennis courts. He noticed right away the boy's expression wasn't a happy one, or a bored one…which for Echizen was abnormal. Instead it was sad, the boy's eyes looked tired and puffy, most likely from crying. This was troubling because everyone, meaning everyone on the tennis team already knew that Ryoma and Tezuka were 'secretly' dating, it was quite obvious. But for Echizen to come from the tennis courts –where he usually meets Tezuka during lunch—sad, something was defiantly wrong then.

"Yo! Echizen!" He called out, waving the boy over. Eiji looked curiously over to the boy, eyes widened at the sight of his saddened O'chibi. Momo and Eiji jogged over to him.

"Momo... Eiji..." Ryoma half-heatedly greeted almost adding "-sempai" to their names out of habit, but didn't since he'd skipped two grades; trying to revert back to his cocky/bored expression but found that he couldn't. This was must unsettling, because this was when he realized how much he'd been in love with Tezuka. So much so, that it felt like his heart had been ripped out and nothing but tears could fall in its place.

"Echizen..." Momo said, bringing the boy into a hug, Eiji doing the same, comforting the crying boy. They didn't even have to ask what happened, they already knew. Tezuka had broken Ryoma's heart.

Off in the distance, a certain brunette stood shocked, with his cerulean eyes wide open as he took in the sight of his crying beloved (he hasn't confessed yet, but he did love him...); in the arms of his comrades who comforted him. Somehow this irritated him, deep in his throat a growl bubbled up; he couldn't suppress his anger, knowing this he turned and dashed from the school grounds into the area filled with trees where he turned from a man into a beast. A fox to be precise, a brunette fox, his build, was small but he was agile and fast. He growled and took off into the small forest behind the school.

Deep within the small forest, he stopped and circled around, still as a fox, deep in thought. He continued thinking, wondering what he should do about this. He didn't know, but he wanted the boy to be happy. That was when it hit him. The perfect way, or at least, as perfect as it's going to be, for the boy to find happiness.

**End of Prologue**

_Sorry, for it being so short. There wasn't much need for a long prologue, but don't worry. The other chapters will be longer, much longer. I hope you enjoyed what little was written. This is sort of a flip over to my Blood bound series, which is a vampire fic. So I thought 'hey, why not a werewolf fic?'. So I wrote this up. I've already gotten the plot down, and all the chapters summary's, so it'll be much easier to write, as well as quicker. I'm finishing up Blood bound in a chapter or two. It's update will be delayed somewhat, so sorry for the inconvenience, and what not. _

_Till the next update. Bye bye. Coment/review?_

_P.S I edited it some, because I want to change Fuji's animal. He's now a Fox, not a wolf. Tezuka is the wolf... You'll find out the other's animal sides later in chapters.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Eiji, do you know where Echizen is? He hasn't been here for a week." Tezuka asked, and surprisingly, Eiji gave him a stern look, that told the newly appointed captain everything. So Eiji did know that he and Ryoma weren't together anymore, but that wouldn't explain why he wasn't here.

"O'chibi's mother said both he and his father were bed ridden with the flu." Eiji explained, saying a quick 'bye' and left Tezuka alone. Eiji quickly walked outside joining up with Oishi and Momo. Eiji had decided to fill Oishi in on what happened, since he is his boyfriend and simply couldn't keep a secret from him.

Eiji really hoped that Ryoma hadn't skipped school, because for the break up, that wouldn't be cool, nor in Ryoma's personality. So Eiji immediately pushed that thought away and continued to walk to Ryoma's house with Momo and Oishi. They were going to go visit the sick Ryoma; Eiji hadn't got to see him the last time he'd gone over.

**-Two weeks later, December 23rd- **

Ryoma, a fifteen year old now, and a senior in high school (He skipped two years because of his top scores); was only five six, rather short for his age. He had shoulder length emerald tinted black hair, with golden cat like eyes. His body was built slender but toned, thanks to his years in tennis. Today, he had to go back to school, the day before his birthday, when he'd be sixteen. Unfortunately for him, he'd been stuck at home for two weeks, with the flu, thanks to his father, who'd passed it onto everyone in his house except his mother who hadn't caught it.

Ryoma sighed, as he left his house, wearing his winter uniform. He walked to school, in the cold, his tennis bag and book bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't really want to think of what his classmates, who knew of his relationship with Tezuka would think, they probably all though he'd skip because of a broken heart. But Ryoma soon found that was he getting over it within the first week, sure his heart still hurt at the memories but he wasn't crying anymore.

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself entering the school's campus; students hanging about and walking in just like he was. A few students stared at him, probably students from his classes, that he didn't pay attention to. He ignored them, and continued walking to the tennis courts and locker rooms for morning practice.

In the locker rooms, he undressed, stripping his winter uniform off and replaced it with thigh leggings, shorts, and a shirt, with a tank underneath. Slipping his tennis shoes on, he grabbed his racket. Just as he opened the door to be hit by a chilly breeze he looked over his shoulder, suddenly feeling eyes on his back. He shrugged it off after seeing no one looking at him. He entered the courts, and was met with a flying hug from Eiji. He was caught a little by surprise, seeing as he didn't see it coming, but didn't mind it. He was used to Eiji hugging him, the red head done it all during his freshman year in junior high before he graduated.

"Good morning, Eiji." He greeted the red head who clung to him.

"O'chibi! Nya, you're back! We were so worried!" The red head gushed, as he hugged the smaller boy tightly, tightly enough that Ryoma felt himself becoming dizzy from lack of Oxygen.

"Eiji…c-can't breathe…" The red head blinked and immediately let the boy go as he apologized. The boy simply put it off, accepting, as it was, used to Eiji's energetic attitude and what not. They began walking, joining up with the other regulars, which consisted of: Eiji, Momo, Fuji, Oishi (Oishi was somewhere with the new coach, the old coach having retired); Kaido, Tezuka (wasn't with the regulars or anywhere else on the tennis courts); and a boy named, Yuki, who recently joined the club a month ago, taking away Inui's old spot. Not to mention, himself, along with the captain, who had recently moved away, so at the moment, Oishi, who was vice captain was in charge of things. It was just like when they were in junior high, with the exception of one new person, and one missing.

Ryoma looked around, and didn't see Tezuka, that was strange. Ryoma was sure Tezuka would never miss practice, did something happen? Not that Ryoma was worried, he just wanted to come to terms with his feelings, and strengthen his resolve. Ryoma looked back to the group, seeing Fuji walk up with Yuki, Ryoma could swear, those two were so similar it was almost scary. Yuki on his own was alright, but teamed up with another sadistic person, such as Fuji, it was dangerous. Yuki and Fuji must have become best friends while he was gone though, Ryoma hadn't seen them this close before. They must be planning something…

"Yo, Echizen-_sempai." _Momo said, using '-sempai" just to irritate the boy as he patted the boy on his shoulder. Ryoma frowned.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. I'm still younger than you." Ryoma said, with a glare, but couldn't really hold any grudge knowing his friend was just teasing; Momo grinned. They all began stretching before warm ups began.

Everyone looked up to see their coach enter the courts, with Oishi. Everyone lined up, in grade order, then by alphabet. Ryoma stood in the front, Fuji behind him and so forth. Ryoma pulled his cap down slightly to cover his eyes.

The coach was a young woman, in her early to mid twenties; she was tall and well fit. She had long golden blonde-brown hair, with a foreign look to her face. She was half-Japanese, Ryoma could tell, by her accent. The woman looked over and saw a new face among the regulars.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you already know me by now, but I'll introduce myself again seeing as I see a couple new faces. My name is Hale Yuriko. My last name is American, so just call me Yuriko-sensei, neh?" She smiled, and everyone nodded, greeting her. Then she went onto what they were doing today. Regulars had to run laps after stretching then they warmed up for practice matches, in courts A and B. While the rest stretched and warmed up, they had a different training menu, assigned to them by Inui (He didn't make it as a regular, because Yuki, who is a prodigy gifted with the ability to see through an opponent's tennis play after only a single game, beat him 6-3). Yuriko had assigned him to help with the training menus while she adjusted them somewhat.

Ryoma had spaced out, once again, and found himself running laps, not really sure what all happened moments ago, he shrugged it off, and finished his last lap, before everyone else. He took a moment to wonder about how his stamina could have increased after being stuck in bed for two weeks. He thought it strange.

Momo looked to Eiji, who nodded. "Eiji-sempai, isn't his 16th birthday tomorrow?" Momo asked, and the red head nodded. The other regulars who were running on their last lap with them all looked to each other with the same expression. They quickly finished their laps and joined Ryoma on the courts, and began matches.

Yuriko-sensei smiled as she watched the boys, Ryoma in particular. She noticed what was happening. She thought it slightly strange to see such a short senior, until she read his profile, and found out that he was fifteen and had skipped two grades. Luckily before she was hired she had been observing them for a month, noticing the boy hadn't come back after a few days was when she was hired as well. It had been close to two weeks, before he returned, and with this much stamina increase. It didn't really make sense until she found out their secret. She found that out just a week and a half ago when she was hired.

"Ryoma… Tomorrow is going to be a shocker, neh?" She mumbled to herself, the boy had turned to look at her as if hearing his name being called. She smiled and waved, telling him to get back to practicing with Fuji. Fuji glanced at her and she nodded, he did as well and returned to catch Ryoma's serve which was surprisingly much faster than before.

***

Ryoma, already leaving the locker rooms headed for first hour, English. He always slept in that class, even if he was a senior now, it was always his easiest subject thanks to his growing up in America. He took his seat, which was next to Eiji; he had this class as well along with Fuji who sat behind them, and joined up with him in the class; having Eiji been walked by Oishi to his class like always. Ryoma thought it cute, but it pained him to see it because it reminded him of when Tezuka would do the same.

"O'chibi! No sleeping yet, I need to ask you something." Eiji said, quietly when taking his seat. He waved to Fuji a smile on his face, Fuji waved back exchanging hello's. Ryoma simply looked at him with golden eyes filled with slight curiosity. He nodded, he'd sleep later, after Eiji discussed whatever it was he wanted to discuss.

The bell rang and their English teacher walked in. He was a tall slender man, who was quite handsome, but had a very cold attitude, which made him the favorite teacher to the girls and a few guys. Ryoma simply ignored him and turned to look at Eiji.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Ryoma asked in a whisper, but Eiji didn't reply, he simply passed him a note. Probably so they wouldn't get caught talking in class…again.

Ryoma read the note which read: _So…are you going to avoid Tezuka? And why did you blank out earlier? Are you eating well? Nya! O'chibi, you got to eat well, you'll make everyone worry, nya! _Ryoma sighed and tried not to laugh at the last sentence; Eiji was such a worrywart. He wrote his response.

_Eiji, I'm eating fine. I don't know what happened. _He passed the note to the red head who replied quickly.

_Really? Well, okay, of you say so. You don't? Huh. _Of course, Eiji knew what happened; it was after all a secret between the regulars. Ryoma would find that secret out and the reasoning behind his black out tomorrow, but for now he'd have to stay clueless.

"Eiji, the teacher is looking at you. He's about to call on you to read page 46, the third paragraph down. Pay attention" Ryoma whispered, and the redhead smiled, and turned to the correct page.

"Kikumaru please read the next three paragraphs." The teacher said, looking up from his book and to the red head. Eiji nodded thankful he didn't have to embarrass himself like he normally does when he gets caught not paying attention. After he finished reading, he sat back down and thanked Ryoma. Ryoma nodded, and soon fell asleep in the class, leaving Eiji to fend for himself if he got called on again, well Eiji wasn't alone. He had Fuji to help him if needed.

That was when Eiji began to wonder how Ryoma knew the teacher would call on him. He'd just have to find out later, for now he watched Ryoma sleep peacefully on the desk, unaware of the world surrounding him. Then he realized that he didn't even get to ask Ryoma what it was he wanted to ask.

"Shoot nya!" He exclaimed, forgetting that he was in class. The whole class minus Ryoma burst into laughter. The teacher just frowned and told him to sit back down.

"Hai…" Eiji said, embarrassed now as he sank back into his seat, his head hanging down. Fuji watched them, sitting behind them, a smile on his face. He was busy watching Ryoma's expressions rather than paying attention to the teacher drone on and the red head forgetting he was in class again.

***

Ryoma found himself surprised by the end of the day, simply because in all his classes he had with Tezuka, he found that Tezuka wasn't even there today. Ryoma had planned to simply confront him, and strengthen his resolve today, but found without Tezuka there he couldn't. He growled in frustration as he walked with Eiji, Oishi, and Fuji to the tennis courts for Afternoon practice. Eiji and Oishi were too busy in their own world to pay attention to him and Fuji.

"Ryoma-kun, I heard you were sick, is that why you haven't been attending school for the past two weeks?" Fuji asked, mostly out of curiosity, but also worry which he only showed a little, and kept the rest hidden.

"Hai… I had the Flu." Ryoma answered, looking up at the brunette. Who was looking back at him with that same smiling face, that Fuji always kept as a mask to keep his emotions hidden, Ryoma's brow furrowed, he was frustrated, for some reason he wanted to look past that mask Fuji always kept, he had ever since he'd met the brunette.

"I see. I'm glad you're doing better than." Fuji replied, as they entered the locker room. Ryoma stripped himself at his locker, dressing himself in his tennis outfit. He had the funny feeling you got when someone was staring at you, so he turned around and saw no one looking in his direction. He shrugged; this was the second time today in the locker room, that he's gotten that feeling. But it didn't bother him, so he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his racket and left the locker room, with Momo.

**

* * *

End of Chapter One.**

_It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I had to save the rest of he afternoon practice for Chapter two. There wasn't much happening in this chapter. Nothing really starts happening until Chapter three, so if you want to find out what happens, continue reading. Kay? Anyway, please review? I'm going to have a little preview for the next chapter.  
_

_**preview for Chapter Two: **(this short mini paragraph is just a rough draft)**  
**_

Ryoma stood shocked, the ball flying past him. Did he just see what he think he saw? Was Fuji's eyes really turning golden...? Ryoma glanced back to where the ball landed, and saw a scorch mark from the friction the ball created when spinning in the same spot. He gasped, and looked back to Fuji to find that his eyes were back to their normal cerulean. _What the hell...? _Ryoma thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

-Afternoon Practice, December 23****rd****- **

Before Ryoma knew it, warm ups and laps were over and he found himself in a tennis match against Fuji. The others were watching the full out match rather than play their own. They were too stunned to move than play a match, their eyes glued to the emerald haired boy and brunette. Fuji and Ryoma were no longer using techniques but simply strength, skill, speed, and stamina. They'd been playing for a long while now, moving no further than one game all. And Ryoma was slowly beginning to realize that something wasn't quite right about Fuji, or his teammates.

Ryoma's golden eyes widened when he stared back into piercing golden eyes, which belonged to Fuji. He thoughts became scattered, be barely returned the ball but Fuji was fast. Returning the ball in seconds, and managed to gain a point. The ball was still spinning in place on the ground, scorching it from the friction, behind Ryoma. Ryoma hadn't even moved from where he stood, dazed. His eyes staring back into Fuji's, they were no longer golden, but their normal rich cerulean blue. They scorched each other's souls making the other as their own through simply staring into each other's eyes.

"_What the hell?" _Ryoma thought, as his body screamed to go to Fuji, something wasn't right. His mind began to panic, but he forced his body to stay still. He forced himself not to realizing, knowing something he didn't want would happen. He felt the intense animalistic air wrap around him and it soon began to absorb into him.

"Stop!" Yuriko-sensei commanded, everyone looking to her, she glared fiercely. They all straightened up, returning to their more human nature. She nodded and walked over to the frozen Ryoma; she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Something that made him wide-eyed; he stared ahead at the unfathomable image of Fuji, before he lost consciousness. She caught him with little effort, a protective growl ripped from Fuji's throat, which turned everyone's heads. He had large furry ears as well as a fox tail, which was what made Ryoma pass out, along with what he had heard.

Yuriko glanced at Fuji before turning to Momo and Eiji giving them a look that said: "Hold him down". They nodded and jumped Fuji brining him down, Momo sitting atop of Fuji, restraining Fuji's arms behind his back; Fuji laying stomach down. Eiji was holding Fuji's legs, making sure Fuji didn't try and kick Momo. Yuriko jogged off, and a surprisingly fast speed all while carrying a sleeping Ryoma would most likely was having a nightmare.

Momo having knocked Fuji unconscious by 'accident' followed behind, Fuji on his back, to the infirmary, but unexpectedly he ran into someone he hadn't seen all day: Tezuka.

***

Ryoma lay sleeping in the infirmary, unaware of the brunette and redhead in the room. Eiji looked to Ryoma worried before turning back to Fuji.

"Neh, Fuji, is he going to be OK?" It's been almost half an hour, and he hasn't woken yet…" Eiji asked, concerned. The brunette who sat in the chair next to the sleeping boy's bed looked up to him, his usual smile gone.

"Let hope for the best, Neh?" he answered, that didn't really help Eiji's worries. Eiji had been concerned with the boy ever since Tezuka dumped him for no reason, ever since he has become like an older brother for the boy.

"Neh, Fuji, why were you so protective of him?" Eiji asked out of the blue after silence took place, the red head took a seat on the edge of the bed, near Fuji. Fuji didn't respond for a while, deciding where he should tell his best friend or not. He decided to tell, it not like he couldn't trust Eiji and he knew Eiji would probably spill the secret but he didn't mind it. He was used to it by now.

"Eiji, keep this to yourself." Fuji started looked up at the redhead who nodded. "I…I Love him…"

Eiji smiled brightly and hugged the brunette. "I knew it! The way you look at him said it all, nya!" The redhead exclaimed surprisingly Fuji just how observant he actually was.

"I understand now! Your fox thought of him as a potential mate! That's why you got so jealous you were beginning to transform, nya!" Eiji went on forgetting that the boy sleeping on the bed next to them knew nothing of them being Lycanthropes.

"Eiji lets go before we wake Ryoma." Fuji said standing up from his chair, Eiji doing the same.

"Kay! Bye O'chibi-chan!" he said waving to the boy as he left the infirmary, following Fuji.

Ryoma eyes shot open when he heard them leave, breathing slightly hard at what he heard. Did he hear right? Did they really just mention them being lycanthropes? And did Eiji just say He was Fuji's mate?! That made Ryoma shudder, he wasn't looking for another boyfriend, not after Tezuka.

He quickly sat up and left the infirmary noting it was half an hour past seven. _'Great', _he thought, already hearing what his father would say when he got home. Something probably having to do we a date, his father probably wouldn't stop nagging him to tell who the lucky girl was. Too bad his father doesn't know about his orientation, otherwise he'd leave the boy alone for a while, too disturbed to ask where'd he'd been. Oh how Ryoma wish he could tell his father, but the risk of him being thrown out was a little bit too high. He'd wait…

He rushed over to the locker rooms, finding Oishi still there. He quickly changed and left the locker rooms, apologizing to Oishi. That surprised the older boy; Ryoma never apologized unless it was something big, but with what happened. Oishi knew Ryoma's attitude might change a little bit, for now at least, he'd be back to his usual self in no time.

Oishi departed ways with Ryoma when reaching the school gate. Ryoma entered his home stopping abruptly when hearing his parent's voice coming from the living room. He listened in, hearing something shocked him.

***

"But, honey, tomorrow's his _sixteenth _birthday. Shouldn't we tell him? We aren't at all sure that my half will dominate…" Ryoma's mother said concerned to her husband.

"We'll tell him tomorrow, but that's if he take my half, otherwise we don't say a thing about it. He doesn't need to worry about it. As long as he hasn't seen another lycanthrope turning, he should be fine" His father said, and this shocked Ryoma. So Fuji and Eiji were…? His eyes widened, he had seen one turn, and it was Fuji!

"He won't be tied to another if he hasn't seen one. So your side should dominate…" His father continued, causing silence, he heard his mother soft reply. After a minute, he opened the door again and closed it, announcing he was home. Just so they wouldn't know he heard them.

"Welcome home, Ryoma," His mother greeted, leaving the living room to go back to the kitchen to serve dinner. Ryoma perked up when he smelled the scent of Japanese food, his favorite. After eating dinner, he went straight to his room, not paying attention to his father who was asking for a match.

He undressed from his uniform, and into shorts and a tank. His cat, Karupin curled up next to him on the bed. He fell asleep after a while of thinking. He was still wondering what was going on. What did his father mean? Was he a lycanthrope as well? Ryoma didn't know, but by the way the spoke, he'd figure he'd find out tomorrow.

**

* * *

End of Chapter two**

_Okay, this one is rather short. Nothing much happening in this chapter, Next chapter is where it really begins. Now if you are all confused as to Why Fuji suddenly became a Fox, it's cause, I decided to change it. I did edit the prologue._

_Fuji is now a Fox, while Tezuka is the wolf. If you want to know the other's animals. Then continue reading and find out. So, which animal do you think Ryoma will become? Fox or Wolf? Wanna find out? wait for the next chapter, that's when you'll find out. _

_**Rough draft Preview for Chapter Three:**_

Ryoma looked at the others, suddenly not feeling like himself, he was laying on the ground, and the others seemed so big. What happened? And How is that holding him so gently that he felt like staying in their arms for eternity? **  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

**-December 24th, Ryoma's house- **

Ryoma woke to a banging at his door; he sat up with a glare and scowl marring his face, his hair messy. He groaned and threw the covers off himself, only to meet the chilly air; he got up with a yawn and walked over to open the door, only to be met with the face of his father, who grinned. Ryoma wondered if he should be scared or not, seeing as his father only grinned unless it was to tease the boy and humiliate him.

"Oi, Brat! It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. How long do you plan to sleep?" His father asked, Ryoma just stared at him sleepily, while his father grinned. It was rather annoying to watch that grin only get wider and wider. "You're friends are coming over. They said they're kidnapping you, we already got your stuff ready." His father grinned and walked away, giving a chuckle. _Okay, something is defiantly up…and why are they kidnapping me? _Ryoma thought as he watched his father leave.

"Hmm… and you're letting them kidnap me? How responsible…"He mumbled but it mostly turned into a yawn when he headed to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water felt wonderful against his aching muscles and bones, he didn't know why, but he hurt all over. So the hot water streaming down his fit and slender body felt really _good._ But then he had to get out, and get dressed. He grumbled to himself, and finished washing his body. Afterwards he got out and wrapped a towel around his hips. He then proceeded to dry his hair with another towel, so his shirt wouldn't get wet when he put it on.

Once his emerald tinted hair was dry he dried his body, then clothed himself, in black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, with a silver shirt –his favorite one- on top. Accompanied by a belt, and a cross necklace and a few wrist armbands he was good to go. He brushed his teeth, and headed to his room, grabbing his socks, and black tennis shoes. He then walked down stairs, placing his shoes near the door with his bag and coat, his socks already on his feet.

He quickly ate breakfast, noting the strange expressions both his mother and cousin had. Something was defiantly up, but Ryoma decided not to question. Just when he finished eating, a knock came from the door. He answered it, finding Eiji and Momo at his door, both of them holding a grin. Ryoma let them in. Momo grabbed his bag, and Eiji told him to get his coat and shoes on.

"…Okay... I'll be leaving now, Mother." He called after slipping his coat on. His father came to him, once Momo and Eiji were outside, waiting.

"Have fun on your _date_, Ryoma-chan." His father grinned and chuckled, motioning toward the door. Ryoma looked at him surprised, he had been quite sure that his father didn't know he was gay. His father took Ryoma's silence for a moment than couldn't help but chuckle some more.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know my own son's orientation?"

"How…?" Ryoma started, but couldn't finish the sentence that would no doubt be the turning point in his father and son relationship, however little it was that he had with his father. Even if it was a crappy relationship, he still didn't need his father being pissed off at him for his orientation!

"How? That's easy; you forgot to close your bedroom door one day, while making out with Tezuka." His father chuckled, and watched the stunned boy walk out into the cold, his expression still one of shock and surprise as well as embarrassment and pain. What surprised Ryoma, was how coolly his father took it, how long had his father know? Ryoma frowned and that caught Momo's and Eiji's attention.

"Ryoma…What's wrong?" Momo asked, the smaller boy, who looked at the ground, fixing his cap to cover his eyes. He did this all the time, to either hide his embarrassment or just out of habit. Right now it was out of embarrassment, and habit, sort of a mix of both.

"He's known… about my being gay…" Ryoma mumbled as they began walking down the street, he wasn't really sure where they were going as he was walking with his eyes to the ground.

"How…?" Momo asked, for Eiji, who wanted to ask, but didn't want to be rude. Momo understood this, as Eiji understood why Momo asked for him. They were simply concerned for the younger boy, and he seemed to be going through a rough time.

"He saw me and Tezuka kissing…" Ryoma said, in a dull bored tone, that didn't really hide his pain that ached in his chest. No one said anything after that. They walked in silence, Eiji and Momo guiding Ryoma to where they were going, which was a secret from Ryoma. Ryoma was starting to get curious as to where they were taking him, but he didn't ask, knowing that would ruin the surprise they wanted for him. But it was really irritating him.

**-Back at the Ryoma's house-**

Rinko sat in the living room, next her husband, who was busy thinking of things. She knew what he was thinking about too. Her son: Ryoma. "Honey, he seemed human, what's wrong?" Rinko asked her husband, who held a sour expression.

"Your side didn't dominate, I know the signs, and he's seen a lycanthrope turn….but who? Who is tied to at just an early age?" He said, mumbling to himself, and then he looked to his shocked wife. "We can only hope it was a woman he is tied to."

"Yes, lets…" She replied in a soft tone, before she got up to go make dinner for the two of them, Ryoma spending the night at his friends for the holidays. She hummed silently to herself as she kept herself busy, trying not to think of the large chances that her son wouldn't be human like herself. But that little question of who he was tied to always popped into her head. It popped up in her husband's mind countless times as well.

"I'm going for a walk…" Her husband, Nanjiro said, walking out into the fridge cold, snow covering the ground in a snowy white blanket. He barefoot, and wearing only a monk kimono, walked out into the snow. He got down on all fours, fur forming, as his bones bended to his will, turning him from a human to a wolf, a black wolf, to be precise, with golden eyes. It howled and disappeared into the forest behind the temple.

**-Fuji's House, party set up-**

Fuji smiled, and finished the decorations with Oishi, Yuki, Inui, and Kaido; even Kawamura came to help out. Kawamura had been informed of their race long before he quit tennis and began studying to become a sushi chief. Fuji went to the kitchen to check up on his older sister Yumiko, who was helping bake the cake with Oishi.

"Syusuke?" Yumiko asked her younger brother, a smile on her face as she pulled the cake from the oven. It was a rectangular cake, and I'll have two layers. She set the pans down on the stove, waiting for them to cool off, so Oishi could start decorating it with the icing.

"How's it coming along in here?" He asked, with a tilt of his head, a smile on his face.

"Good, all that is left is for Oishi-kun to decorate the cake." She replied, and he nodded.

"Thank you Nii-san." He said, and left her, as he walked back into the living room. He peeked out through the curtains to see if Eiji and Momo were almost here. They were and Ryoma stood between them, Eiji's hands over Ryoma's eyes. His eyes opened and he smiled a genuine smile and pulled back from the window, turning off the lights.

"Hide everyone; they're approaching the front door." He said, standing in the hall way, where he couldn't be seen. The others were hiding as well, all except Oishi, who was still in the kitchen decorating the cake. But there was a wall separating the two, it didn't matter. Fuji looked around the corner, watching as Momo opened the door, followed by Ryoma, whose eyes were still covered by Eiji who followed behind him. Momo grinned, when he noticed Fuji, and mouthed 'hide'. Fuji nodded, and saw Momo drop Ryoma's bag near the door.

"Here we are Ryoma. You can open your eyes now." Eiji said, taking his hands away from the boy, who slowly opened his eyes to meet the darkness, which suddenly disappeared into blinding lights.

"Happy Birthday Ryoma!" everyone chorused together, jumping from their hiding places. Confetti was short into the air, falling all over them and the stunned boy. He blushed, and pulled his cap down lower; Eiji giggled and snatched the cap away, and ran behind Fuji who took a picture of the blushing boy, smiling as always though it seemed more real now.

"Che…"He mumbled and they all laughed. Ryoma looked at them, folding his arms. He understood, what his father meant by 'kidnapping him'. They literally would have to kidnap him to get him to come to a birthday party.

He shifted on his feet, still looking at the floor. "Thank you…" He mumbled embarrassed, and swiped his hat back from Eiji, who came over to hug him, and put his hat back on.

Ryoma was thoroughly embarrassed during the entire party, his cheeks flushing red under his hat the entire time. He had been forced to wear a party hat, but none other than Fuji, who took a picture of it before Ryoma hot tear it off. Eiji giggled, and handed Ryoma his first present, and it was from the redhead himself. But when Ryoma opened the box he was surprised with something that would make anyone embarrassed.

"Eiji!" He exclaimed embarrassed, and beet red, if anyone become anymore red than Ryoma was right now it'd be a miracle. Momo curious now looked inside the box and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Pfft. Nice job Eiji!" The redhead grinning ear to ear as everyone laughed. The redhead went to go sit back in Oishi's lap. Oishi had finished decorating the cake.

"I knew he'd like it!" Eiji said happily, Oishi sighing somewhat but wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "But why is he acting like he's never seen them before?"

"Sa…" Fuji murmured, and then his eyes shot open as he smiled, closing his eye again. "Neh... Ryo-chan, are you still a virgin?" Fuji asked, using his nickname for the boy. The boy looked up at him eyes wide, and his face pale again, flushing lightly. He hid his eyes underneath his cap.

"So what if I am?" Everyone went silent, and wide eyed, Ryoma took the risk of looking up under his hat to see their stunned expression. He sighed, of course they thought he and Tezuka had done it. But in truth Ryoma and Tezuka hadn't even after five months of dating, but that was because of Tezuka's stubborn attitude toward not doing it. He didn't even give Ryoma a reason why they shouldn't. Ryoma had thought it was because Tezuka was ashamed of the fact that he was dating a boy, so Ryoma never brought it up again.

"Ryoma…you seriously are a virgin?"Momo asked, recovering from his astonishment. Ryoma nodded, and blushed slightly.

"Hai… now can we please stop asking…or should I ask whether you all are virgins to. Though I doubt any of you are…." He mumbled, and everyone chuckled at the truth of the comment. Everyone here was gay, well… except Kawamura; he was straight and dating Ryuzaki's granddaughter. And everyone except Kawamura has had at least one boyfriend… well except Fuji, he seemed to reject everyone who asked him out and he always replied with 'sorry, I already have someone I like…' and he said it the nicest way possible…not that it mattered. But Fuji did date one person before, Tezuka, the same man Ryoma had dated.

Eiji and Oishi had been together since junior high, and on countless times people have walked in on them, Momo was dating Yuki, who strangely fell madly in love with him the first day the met. Kaido and Inui were 'secretly' dating, but everyone knew about them since well… junior high. So everyone here weren't virgins except for Ryoma and surprisingly Fuji as well.

"I'm a virgin…" Fuji said, with all seriousness, leaning over on the back of the couch. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, as he looked at them with a serious expression.

"Fuji…you…serious?" Yuki asked, a little surprised that his good friend, who was the most sadistic and probably one of the dirtier minded he knew, was a virgin?

"Hai… I never dated anyone, besides Tezuka back in junior high. But he was dead set against it. I'm guessing that he was like that in your relationship as well, Ryoma?" Fuji asked a tilted of his head, Fuji had hit it right on the head, and Ryoma looked at him for a second and nodded.

"He was strangely dead set against it…." Ryoma said, and after a moment, he suddenly felt sick. While the others were busy eating the cake they'd brought out. They forced him to blow out the candles whiling congratulating him again for turning sixteen; he snuck away and found the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, resting his head on his folded arms, before he slumped against the cabinet, breathing heavily in pain. He groaned, as he felt his body shift in awkward positions, he hissed.

"Hmm… Where did Ryoma go?" Fuji asked, looking around the living room, the boy nowhere to be seen. Eiji looked up and noticed the boy gone as well.

"I think I saw him go to the bathroom…but he's been in there for a while now…" Kawamura said and pointed down the hall where he saw the boy disappear down. Everyone went silent, Fuji's eyes wide open and he quickly turned and went to the bathroom, where he heard nothing. He knocked on the door.

"Ryoma… are you in there?" Fuji waited for a reply but was met with Silence, he twisted the knob to find it unlocked, he pushed the door open to see Ryoma slumped against the counter, a fluffy black tail swishing back and forth and two furry black ears twitching slightly as the boy groaned, not even halfway in completing the change.

Golden eyes flickered wide open, when Fuji came into the room, Ryoma stared at him for a moment. Thinking things about Fuji he'd never thought he think about before. About how white and smooth Fuji's skin look, and how soft his hair look, and how he wanted to touch him. He shivered at the thought of being taken by the older boy. Since when did he have such desires for the older boy? Before he could even answer the question he pounced the boy, Fuji surprised, stumbled back, to land against the wall in the hall, with Ryoma in his lap. Who intended on not moving, Fuji had to struggle to remain in the appearance of a human, which wasn't easy with the boy of his dreams, in his lap…clinging to him.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said, trying to make a sentence but was stopped when Ryoma began grinding their hips together, causing the older of the two breath to hitch.

"Stop…t-thahh-…R-Ryoma!" He said but somewhat shouted at the end, holding the boy still, his hands clutching the boy's forearms, effectively stopping the boy's movements. Him shouting Ryoma's name, got everyone's attention, and he saw Eiji and Momo run down the hall followed by everyone else.

"O'chibi! You got fox ears, and a tail!" Eiji exclaimed, the obvious, but he apparently overlooked their position they were in. Which was Fuji being molested by the boy of his dreams, who was acting of sexual urges from the change, which completed itself, but the boy stayed in the half form. The only way Fuji knew Ryoma completed the change, was because of the sexual urges. It happens to all new Lycanthropes. Ryoma didn't look at the redhead or the others; he continued to look at Fuji, his tail move suggested up the older boy's shirt.

Momo broke out in laughter upon seeing this, Fuji being teased and taunted and the face Fuji made when Ryoma's tail brushed against his belly was priceless! Eiji began giggling at this as the other's stifled their laughs.

"What is going on over here...? Oh my! Syusuke!" Fuji's older sister, Yumiko walked through the group of boys only to gasp at the sight. Her little brother being pinned against the wall by Ryoma, it was truly adorable. Fuji growled at Ryoma to stop, who did but only for a moment. Ryoma didn't seem to mind the fact that there was an audience. Fuji's ears and tail popped out, in frustration as he held the boy's wrists together, to keep them from touching him.

"Someone… please get him off. He's doing this because of the...ahh…change… He doesn't even know what he is think-ahh... Stop that Ryoma!" He moaned when Ryoma's tail brushed against his nipple through the shirt he wore which was fairly thin, everyone giggling while he frowned. Ryoma smiled, licking his lips sensually as he ground his hips onto Fuji's. Fuji stifled a moan.

"There is a 70 percent chance that if this continues Fuji's resistance isn't going to last…" Inui said, jotting notes in his notebook, while everyone giggled or blushed at the scene.

"Why only 70?" Momo asked curiously, who was grinning. Inui grinned, and began writing more notes as he replied.

"Because there is the possibility by some miracle that Fuji withholds his desires and doesn't attack the boy. But that is highly doubtful considering the reaction he is giving through mere touches through clothing." Inui's glasses gleamed as he paused in writing and looked up, to see Ryoma leaning over to Fuji's neck and kissing it lightly; Fuji shivered at the touch and stifled a moan.

"I think we should stop them…or we should leave before this turns into an orgy for gay men…"Kawamura stated, fidgeting slightly, embarrassed at seeing such a situation between his friends, obviously feeling uncomfortable just standing here. He was straight after all, and all his friends were gay.

"Let's just leave them…but first…" Eiji pulls out a camera and takes a picture of them, giggling at the shocked face Fuji had.

"Kawaii!" Eiji giggled, and scurried off so he wouldn't be hit by Fuji, not that Fuji could, but Eiji didn't want to take the chance.

"Eiji!" Fuji exclaimed, eyes wide, and the others chuckled, leaving him and Ryoma alone in the hallway, the others going back to the living room, leaving the new couple alone. Well… they weren't officially a couple, but Lycanthropes only go after their mates sexually, they don't see anyone but them. And Ryoma showed that sign just now, when he didn't divert his eyes from Fuji, who was trying very hard not to look at Ryoma, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking the boy senseless, which he really wanted to do at the moment.

"Ryo—ahh!" Fuji moaned out into the boy's ear, when Ryoma began sucking at Fuji's neck, one of the more sensitive areas. Ryoma smiled in satisfaction of what he heard, he felt Fuji's grip on his wrists loosen. Taking the opportunity to free himself he brought his hands to Fuji's chest grinding their erections together, causing Fuji's breath to hitch once again. Fuji was beginning to lose himself in the building pleasure that was forming down south.

"Ryoma… hah… Stop…ahh…it!" Fuji exclaimed, pulling the boy away from him, in a similar manner from before. Ryoma pouted and looked into Fuji's eyes for a moment before tilting his head.

"But you don't want me to…Neh. I can read your thoughts, you like it when I do this." Ryoma purred, his tail lifting Fuji's shirt, as Ryoma unbuttoned it. His furry black tail gliding lightly up Fuji's chest, causing the older of the two to moan at the touch of the tail circling his exposed hardened nipple.

"…hah…That might be… But…I don't want it to be just sexual Ryoma!" He said, his eyes narrowing in certainty to cause the younger boy to gasp as well as his eyes to widen. Ryoma's tail stopped its motion, and the boy pouted. Fuji let the boy go, Ryoma holding him tightly in a hug, burying his head in Fuji's chest, who stroked the younger boy's head lightly, a soft smile on his face.

"Neh…Fuji… I still want you to be my mate…" Ryoma murmured, surprisingly the older boy slightly. Ryoma smiled and turned into a black fox, tinted with dark emerald. Fuji thought the boy truly beautiful at the sight, the boy finally lost consciousness from the change. Fuji sighed, and held the boy in his arms, before he stood. Fuji then remembered the hard on, he had…he'd have to deal with that at a later time. But for now, he took the boy to his room and laid him on his bed, stroking his fur lightly before he heard the soft breathing that signaled the boy had fallen asleep.

"Good night… Ryo-chan." Fuji smiled, and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, where he took a cold shower to help calm himself, cold showers always did calm him down and right now he needed calming down, both mentally and well…physically. Then he remembered Eiji taking a picture, he chuckled and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his hips, and took another towel to dry his hair.

"…You better run Eiji and hide well…"He chuckled, thinking of the perfect plan to get back at the redhead. He stood in the bathroom, drying himself off before redressing and heading out into the living room, where everyone else was. Only what he found was that everyone Besides Yumiko, and Kawamura were making out. His older sister stood and left the room and went into the kitchen with Kawamura to talk, they needed something to help keep their mind off the many couple who were making out.

Fuji sighed and walked into the kitchen with them, not really participating in the conversation; he just sat with them and began thinking. Thinking on what Ryoma had said. 'I still want you to be my mate…'

"Saa…." He mumbled to himself and began daydreaming about things again.

**

* * *

End of Chapter three**

_Okay, writing this one was fun! XD, Fuji got jumped! omg! And Ryoma is a black fox, and in my head he is so kawaii!!! . Okay, see, this how long my chapters should always be.. but the first couple of chapters, being 1 and 2, plus prologue were short cause nothing was happening. But Ha! something happened in this chapter! _

_There is no preview for the next chapter cause I havn't started on it yet. XD  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

-December 25****th****, Fuji's House-**

_He moaned aloud at the hot feathery touch against his skin. The man above him smiling, bringing himself down to kiss and nibble the soft sensitive flesh of the younger. _

"_Ahh!" The boy moaned at his touch, being bitten and sucked on. The boy couldn't do much, his hands tied to the bedpost, he could only feel. Ryoma's senses most defiantly at their max, as he kissed and nibbled his way down the boy's body, reaching his man-hood. _

_The brunette smiled wickedly as he kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth, earning a gasp and a moan. He began sucking; eliciting moans and gasps from the boy, who struggled not to buck into Fuji's mouth. Fuji held down his hips as he continued the administrations. _

But before he could really do anything the dream faded as he woke to the morning sun and the purrs of his soon to be in his arms….

Fuji sighed, his body on fire, from the incomplete dream of his. He hadn't had one for a while now, until of course Ryoma jumped him last night, which caused a whole mess of them. He woke up each time, but fell back to sleep to find another.

Ryoma woke up sleepily, eyes half lidded; he shivered and snuggled back into the warmth that wrapped around him. Purring lightly when something brushed his furry ears, he soon fell asleep. His head resting against a chest, (Fuji's to be exact); the man petting him gently as the boy slept, purring as he did. Having been awake for a while, watching the boy sleep, he smiled at the sound of Ryoma's voice.

"Ryo-chan…" He breathed into the younger's ear, the boy shivered at the hot breath hitting his sensitive ear. Fuji smiled thinking of something when the boy didn't wake to his whispers. He lifted the boy up, positioning him. With a simple movement his lips were brought to the boy's own soft lips, kissing him softly. The kiss was innocent (Not that two boy's kissing was innocent…); at first but then the boy woke, animal like need coursing through the two lycanthropes veins.

Bringing the simple kiss into something burning with need, as they crushed their lips together, their body's intertwining atop the bed. The broke apart only to breathe, the younger straddling the older. Ryoma's golden orbs bore into the cerulean orbs before they gave back into the kiss, their tongues intertwining together as Ryoma gently thrust against Fuji's hips, where he sat. Fuji moaned when Ryoma thrust his own growing hard on against Fuji's.

Just when Ryoma almost had Fuji's shirt off, a knock came at the door. He let out an annoyed sound from his throat as he stared at the door which soon opened. His eyes widened, just about everyone who had stayed form the party last night (which was everyone except Kawamura….he was feeling a bit discomfort when everyone was making out with each other. XD…). Fuji sat up, when he noticed Eiji and everyone else staring at them, causing Ryoma to sit in his lap, who still held onto his shirt glaring furiously at the door.

"Umm...We came to wake you for breakfast… but it seems you plan on eating something else…Nya!" Eiji said holding back a laugh that so desperately wished to come out. He was literally shaking from laughter, Oishi having to hold him. He couldn't take it anymore, he burst into laughter followed by a: "So kawaii!!!" Oishi sighed and brought his mate from the doorway, back into the living room, where he proceeded to calm him down. The others just stared before leaving, Yuki closing the door behind them, leaving the two alone until they were ready to come out. Fuji stared at the white door for a moment before looking back at a blushing Ryoma who snapped out back into control. Fuji then cursed under his breath while he got up, after removing Ryoma from his lap. He headed for the bathroom, where he splashed water onto his face. He stared into the mirror, and sighed.

"Damnit…I shouldn't have let things get that out of control…" He muttered to himself, having almost broken the promise he made to himself. Which was to: not take the boy until after the sexual desire subsided', which was harder than he thought, especially when the boy straddled him again for the second time in less than twelve hours. He dried his face, and walked out of the bathroom, after he showered and dressed headed for the dining room where everyone was at the table eating.

"Already _done_, Fuji-sempai?" Momo said teasingly, with a grin on his face, as he flipped the pancakes in the skillet onto the other side. Yuki stood beside him, bring the large severing plate filled with toast to the table. He looked up and gave an apologetic expression to Fuji for his Mate's behalf.

"Takeshi. I thought I warned you not to tease Fuji." He said, using Momo's first name, causing the taller to blush and go silent with a simple nod of his head, going back to flipping pancakes. Fuji chuckled, at Momo's reaction of Yuki using first name basis. Obviously Yuki didn't do that often. Fuji sighed, as he sat down with the others. He braced himself for the strange questions that no doubt could soon occur.

***

Meanwhile, Ryoma sat on the bed, breathing heavily at the realization of what he almost did. Unaware of the black emerald tinted fox tail swishing behind him or the emerald tinted black fox ears that lay flat against his head when he moaned in confusion.

"What was I… with Fuji?" He asked himself in disbelief. It wasn't even that long since he became single, and he already was trying to have sex with Fuji? That reminded him of when he overheard Eiji and Fuji sometime in the infirmary, just the other day. Something about Lycanthropes, a fox and a potential mate…which was directed to him with Fuji.

"…Am I really Fuji's…mate?" He asked himself, as the thought entered his mind, as he walked toward the bathroom, wearing nothing but a shirt Fuji had dressed him in last night. He quickly unbuttoned and threw the clothing into the hamper taking a cold shower. Hoping to forget the strange powerful sensations he had just moments ago. He soaped up the cloth and began washing himself, the water rinsing his body clean, only when he reached his back side he noticed something that wasn't there the other day…a tail. When he opened his eyes he noticed he had a black tail. His golden eyes widen letting out a startled gasp before falling back, with a thud.

"What…the…?"

***

Fuji looked up hearing a loud thud come from the bathroom. He was walking down the hall within seconds of the dining room. Opening the door to the bathroom, he heard the water running, and a shadowed figure sitting in the corner of the large glass paneled shower.

"Ryoma!?"Fuji asked frantically, but when he noticed the boy sitting at the edge of the shower, he smiled wryly at the shivering figure.

"Fuji!" He said startled when he looked up, her hair sticking to his face, the water still spraying down on him. Fuji held back his emotions and took a towel from the rack and walked over, helping the boy out, a towel wrapped around him.

"What's wrong Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked but was answered with silence, for a few moments. Ryoma blushed a bit and chewed his lip, which was completely out of character for him. It surprised Fuji just how adorably innocent he could be.

"I… I'm not human anymore…I have a tail. Humans don't have tails." He said, lifting the damp black fox tail up with one hand. "Nor do they have ears…" He pointed to the ears on his head, causing his towel to fall if it weren't for Fuji holding it up. "What happened?" He asked the older, hoping to figure out why he was different.

"Saa… Ryo-chan, didn't your parents talk to you?" Fuji smiled wryly, tilting his head a bit. The young shook his head in response.

"I see…Well, first get dressed I'll explain it afterwards." He said, patting the boy gently on the head, leaving him to get dressed in the bathroom. Fuji crossed the hall and into the living room to meet confused expressions.

"He discovered his tail in the shower."He said shortly, causing a few to laugh and others to nod in response.

"I remember when Yuki discovered his ears and tail. It was so adorable." Momo teased his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap, Yuki blushing. "It freaked him out so much he passed out right into my arms. I had to carry him bridal style halfway across town all the way to the house."

"Takeshi!" Yuki said, blushing ear to ear, causing Eiji, Oishi, and Fuji to chuckle some. Fuji smiled, and looked back to see Ryoma standing in the hallway, his ears and tail gone. They boy wore black pants, and a v-neck sleeveless, along with a white dress shirt left unbuttoned to follow behind him, a cross pendant hanging from his neck. He held a scowl from his embarrassment on his lips. His emerald locks hung to a little ways past his shoulders, the ends damp a bit.

"Ryoma what happened to your ears and tail?" Fuji asked a smile on his lips as he brought the teen over to them. Ryoma sank onto the couch across from Fuji. He refused to get close to him, especially what happened in the bedroom and the hall way. He remembered last night shortly after Fuji left him in the bathroom to change.

"They disappeared…after I dried off." He answered, trying hard not to remember that he'd only been in a towel in front of Fuji alone. He didn't really mind the fact he was wearing only a towel, he had to do that a lot after tennis practice but that was with others. This was with just Fuji there to watch him and that made him nervous and somehow a little bit of happy. That made him uneasy.

"I see. Neh Ryoma, I'm glad to see you're a fox too." He smiled, his eyes opened he leaned forward onto the back on the couch, his hands supporting his chin. Eiji snickered, trying hard to be good and not burst out and say something again. He'd gotten scolded twice for it now in the last few days for teasing the two of them. He really couldn't help it though, he was bad at keeping secrets and they two of them were just two adorable to not tease.

Later that night, everyone explained to Ryoma what he had become, and what the rules of being a lycanthrope were. Ryoma was surprisingly very accepting to it, and then it turned for worse. When he heard Tezuka was their alpha. Ryoma didn't like that idea one bit, so they got off that subject quickly.

Ryoma frowned at Fuji for something he did that no doubt embarrassed the boy, but looked away when his phone rang. He picked it up; "Hello?" it was Yuriko-sensei.

Ryoma's eyes widened a bit, after Yuriko-sensei had finished what she was saying; she had hung up, giving Ryoma no time to answer. "Ah… Gomen, I have to go now." He said, to his confused teammates, he quickly left. Wondering why Yuriko-sensei wanted him to pack his things and head to America.

**-April 21st, Noon, train station-**

Fuji sighed; he hadn't seen Ryoma since December, the day after his birthday. He had up and left in a hurry. The last few months he had been sad, everyone noticed. Eiji had asked him if he was doing alright, but since everyone knew that the absence of a mate was difficult they decided not to make things worse.

All the regulars—with the exception of Ryoma and Tezuka, who still was nowhere to be seen—were called up by Yuriko, they were being called for a two week training camp for the upcoming final match which had been postponed for two weeks. It was the international high school tournament; they were in the finals against some American team Yuriko used to teach. The team was apparently one of the top three of the nation, which means they were really good. It also meant that the match would take place in America.

Fuji stood, wearing jeans, and a white short sleeved shirt. His bag slung over his shoulder where he waited with everyone else in front of the train station that would take them to the airport, they all wore similar outfits, consisting of pants and short sleeved white shirt, after all it was their uniform. Everyone but Inui seemed a little confused as to why they were travelling to America for training. Yuriko-sensei said something about it not snowing and that the match was being held there, so why not train there.

"Nya~ I can't believe we're going to America! Can you Oishi?" He said, hugging his boyfriend's arm, who smiled softly.

"Gomen! Sorry to be late, I got a sudden house call." Yuriko-sensei said running up to them, a bag in hand. She reached them, barely out of breath. "Okay, everyone lets go." She said, everyone nodded, with a chorus of "Hai!"

Within only an hour they were boarding their flight to America, heading to New York. Everyone but Fuji seemed excited; he was still worrying about Ryoma. Fuji had tried visiting his house, but his parents didn't seem to know either. Well…the father did seem a bit drunk each time he came over, he might've known where he was but didn't answer.

"Cheer up, Fuji-sempai; I'm sure he's Ok." Momo-chan said, turning around from the seat before Fuji, Yuki sitting beside Momoshiro.

"Saa…But he was still a newborn when he left."

"Nya! Syuu-chan! Don't be a worrywart, I _know _he's fine!" Eiji interrupted from Behind Fuji. The cerulean eyes opened in shock of the words. How did Eiji _know_ he was fine…unless Ryoma had contacted him?

"Oops! Forget everything I've said!" Eiji frantically said, sitting back in his seat, when the flight attendants announced they were soon going to lift off.

The long fourteen hour flight was tiring, Fuji ended up sleeping the second half, when he couldn't stop think during the first few half. Momoshiro had asked Yuki to wake Fuji when the landed, the Tensai had been peacefully sleeping. Fuji looked up, and yawned a bit; grabbing his bag he headed out of the plane behind the others. They seemed to be hiding something, and it was rather obvious to.

The light of the air port was bright to his eyes, his eyes opened at the familiar scent. _Ryoma?_ He blinked, his eyes focusing, the emerald haired boy was smiling standing there to meet his teammates. _What is Ryoma doing here in America…? _ Fuji couldn't stop asking himself that question repeatedly to himself.

"O'Chibi! We made it!" Eiji said, even after the long flight he was still energetic.

"Welcome to America, everyone," He said, glad to be speaking Japanese again. He had to speak English up until now; it rather irritated him a bit. Everyone was grinning, at the shocked Fuji. It was sort of funny, Fuji hadn't been expecting this. Ryoma's golden eyes met Fuji's cerulean, and smoothing snapped. Ryoma suddenly ran over to Fuji, and embraced the taller boy.

"Fuji! I've missed you so much," Ryoma confessed to the brunette, who was blushing as he hugged the boy back. So this was what everyone was grinning about, Fuji would have to pay them back for keeping this a secret for over three months.

**

* * *

End of Chapter four**

_ Okay... I have to admit this one was fun to write as well. A little bit mushy bit cute. Oh!! And I AM SOOO SORRY it took so long to update, In truth i was supposed to update this last month.. but I got carried away with all my books at my house. There was like 30 of them, I'm down to four now. So It's all good. I'll be updating Blood Bound by the end of the month. I wont be starting Blood Bound Instincts__ untill after I finish shatter. I've realized I have too many projects to work on. So for now, I will be working on shatter only after I complete Blood Bound. _

_Again there is no preview, seeing as I just finished this chapter.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

-April 21****st****, Airport-**

Ryoma smiled, blushing a bit into Fuji's chest, who was blushing a bit to at the confession. But for the first time in months of his sudden breakup, Ryoma was smiling happily, truly happy. Eiji smiled happily, for the two. Momo grinned, happy for Ryoma, it was sort of obvious of the connection Ryoma and Fuji had. Now if only Ryoma would realize it. He sighed, and looked to Eiji who nodded.

"Momo-chi…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eiji whispered the taller power play, who was grinning alongside the redhead. They gave each other a thumbs up, their plan for the two to finally get together in motion.

"You know it, sempai."

"Okay... Enough embracing in public, we gotta get to the camp." Yuriko-sensei said, smirking a bit, as she caused the two to blush. Everyone picked up their luggage at the pickup area, and soon left on the bus Yuriko-sensei rented for the two weeks.

"Neh, Ryoma, You never did tell us why you left for America." Inui, asked standing up in his seat, the other regulars were standing in their seats as well looking at Ryoma for answers. Ryoma looked up, the brunette beside him sleeping peacefully.

"Yuriko-sensei called me… Telling me I had to make it for the last fight or I'd be late for the U.S. Open… I had forgotten the date, and she called to remind me at the last minute. Gomen, I had forgotten to tell you all, with my being sick and all." Ryoma explained, leaving the rest speechless and surprised a bit. They were used to Ryoma getting invitations to join all sorts of things, but this was the third time he'd participating in the U.S. Open.

"Nya! O'Chibi how far have you gotten?"Eiji asked curiously, eyes big waiting for a response.

"The finals match is day after tomorrow…I'll be in it. I just won my semifinals match allowing me into the finals today, before you arrived."

"Wow! That's amazing Ryoma-sempai!" Momo grinned giving a thumbs up, using _"-sempai"_ just to annoy Ryoma, which it did. Ryoma glared, giving that look that said _'stop calling me that'. _

**-April 22nd****, Sports collage, dorms-**

"This is where I've been staying and training for the U.S. open, they gave me permission for all of you to stay here. This is the Tennis dorm's, there were too many dorms, so they are lending us the extra dorm rooms. There are five rooms, including mine, two to a room, and one for Yuriko-sensei." He smiled, handing out nine of the keys upon entering the fourth floor. "Oh… and I didn't pick the pairings of the rooms… Sensei did." He added.

"I'm paired with Oishi!" Eiji said glomping his boyfriend, Oishi blushed; only god knows what will happen behind their dorm door.

"I'm with Takeshi." He said, glancing seductively to the power player whom he dated.

"There is a 100 percent chance I'm with Kaido…" Inui calculated, Kaido blushing when their dorm numbers matched up. "also a 100 percent chance that Ryoma has been paired up with Fuji. Nice going Yuriko-sen—… huh? Where did she go?" He looked around, seeing only Kaido, Ryoma and Fuji. The others in their dorms, doing only god knows what.

"Che…C'mon, Fuji, I'll show you to our room. " Fuji smiled at the blushing Ryoma, but he was glad Ryoma seemed to be happier than the last time they'd met. I wonder what could've happened. Ryoma unlocked the door, to reveal a neat made room, of dark blue, silver and grays. The sheets on the queen sized bed—he'd forgotten to mention the dorms the regulars would be sharing were made for couples—the curtains were of dark gray boarded with silver. His clothes were hanging on one side of the closet. Everything seemed like he'd been expecting a roommate.

"This is our room, the bathroom is right through that door—"He pointed to the white door across the bed. "And that's the closet." He mumbled dropping his tennis bag against the wall under the window. Fuji smiled walking, setting his luggage against the wall, as he looked around. He noticed the bed and smirked, looking at Ryoma who was opening a ponta from the mini fridge.

"Hmm, we'll be sharing a bed neh?" Fuji teased, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hai…I hope you don't have any problems with that…" He countered, causing Fuji's smirk to falter. Of Course, Fuji had no problems, if anything he sort of looked forward to it. He rather liked sleeping by the boy—even if the only time they did sleep together was when Ryoma's first night of being a lycanthrope, it was still pleasant.

"On the contrary, I have no problem." He said, Ryoma blushed, he noticed the time on the clock, and it was almost eleven thirty at night. They'd have to go to bed soon. Fuji noticed it as well, and smiled. "C'mon, we have to get up early tomorrow, I promise not to bite." He promised, making a little 'x' over his heart. Ryoma nodded, and they both changed into their night clothes. Fuji donning dark blue sweat pants and nothing else, white Ryoma wore sweat pants and a loose shirt.

They climbed in bed, Fuji hugging Ryoma from behind, Ryoma wasn't protesting, so Fuji took that as a good sign. They soon both fell asleep. Ryoma surprisingly liked being held by Fuji, but he wasn't going to say thing about that.

**-April 23rd****, tennis courts- **

Everything had been going smoothly, Ryoma got to have some matches with everyone. That morning hadn't been entirely embarrassing either. Fuji had kept his promise and didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Though Ryoma still had a bit of trouble keeping his tail and ears from coming out. Fuji had once again woke to the sound of purring from Ryoma—Fuji thought it cute, thought Ryoma would have been embarrassed if he found out.

They met everyone for breakfast and decided to head to the tennis courts for practice. Everyone seemed to want to know how good Ryoma had gotten while staying in America.

***

"Good grief, Ryoma…I wouldn't have come here to here to meet you, if I'd know you'd act this. "Kevin said, jokingly, a smile on his lips. He was the same height as Ryoma if not a little bit taller, His blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, it was obviously much longer since they'd met; a tennis racket in hand, resting on his shoulder.

Ryoma looked back at the boy, a joking glare, as he smirked. He had been having a match with Fuji when he suddenly tripped and fell into the older boy's arms. Only Kevin thought different. Of course Kevin did arrive right after the incident, only witnessing Ryoma falling into Fuji's arms, and not letting go.

"You're just mad because I have someone." He spoke in clear English, the only one of the regulars that would probably understand him was Fuji, and of course Yuriko-sensei. Kevin simply glowered, frowning a bit at the fake accusation; he did have someone in fact. He just wasn't sure they were ready to meet him.

"I do have someone thank you." He bit back; Ryoma raised an eyebrow and replied back in English again.

"Hmm? Than who is it?"

"I don't see why you are asking, you know him."

"Then I won't stop teasing you until I see him." He said a smirk on his lips. Kevin simply frowned, folding his arms, Ryoma knew Kevin was not about to have this person show up. Kevin had been keeping it a secret for the last three months.

"Neh… Even after taking all those English classes, I still can't understand O'chibi…nya." Eiji said, confused at what just took place. Everyone but Fuji, Ryoma, and Kevin nodded. "Neh, Fuji what were they talking about?"

"Saa… Something about claiming someone or another," he said with a smile, looking at Ryoma with burning cerulean eyes.

Kevin glared at Ryoma, who glared back.

"Kevin…Quit this foolishness." Came the baritone voice of someone familiar. Everyone turned to find a tall man, with hazel eyes and hair. With the same stoic face as always, Tezuka stood, his arms folded. Ryoma's smirk falter, everyone's expression that of surprise, why was Tezuka there? Ryoma looked at Kevin, Kevin's face lit up in joy.

"Kunimitsu!" He said happily, surprising all the Seigaku regulars. He ran over, only to stop in front of the older and taller man, who smiled fondly at him. Now that really surprised everyone, Tezuka, known to be a stoic man was smiling… Fondly at Kevin! What in the world had happen in the last couple of months?

"Tezuka…?" Everyone echoed.

**

* * *

End of Chapter five**

_Ah... Gomen, it is a little short. But it was supposed to be. The next chapter is going to be much longer and much more events happening. oooh! I can't wait to start Eiji and Momo's plan to get Fuji and Ryoma offical together. . I just wrote this up today, right after finish chapter four. Yay! Onto chapter six... I'll start that one tomorrow. LOL._

_Anyway, no preview again. Havn't started chapter six yet. Lol. I should probably just stop posting previews. What do you think? Anyway, tell me how you feel? I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**

* * *

-April 23rd****, Tennis courts-**

"Tezuka-sempai? What are you doing here in America?" Momo asked, voicing the question that ran through everyone's head. Tezuka looked up at him, then at Yuriko-sensei. What surprised Ryoma was that Momo hadn't referred to Tezuka as captain. What did he miss?

"I trust you didn't tell them." He asked, through it sounded more of a statement. Yuriko-sensei nodded a smile on her lips. Everyone looked at her, with confused expressions. She frowned at their reactions.

"Oh please, you know me enough to know, everything I do has a reason. But since you are bound to find out anyway…. Tezuka has transferred to a high school here, thus leaving Yuki as our new appointed Captain—"She started explaining by was interrupted by a startled cry of shock.

"Ehh?!" Yuki burst out, shocked and surprised; he didn't know what was going on, or why he was newly appointed captain.

"Yes, you are one of the two most fitted for the role. That is also why Inui regained his position in the intra-school ranking. Now as I was saying, Tezuka is now registered at another school, which we will be facing in two weeks. Whether he will be playing or not is undetermined, since he has only been in America for three months." She finished, leaving out the part of Tezuka and Kevin's relationship, that one was almost painfully obvious. She looked at Tezuka who nodded in response.

"Now, back to practice, we will officially start training the day after tomorrow. We will be watching Ryoma's match in the finals, please watch carefully." She smiled, at them, giving out order for them to resume their matches—which were to stop at 6 all, if it occurred, no tie breaks simply because she did not wish for them to risk injury.

Ryoma nodded, taking serving position, Fuji standing on the court across from him. He smiled, serving a brand new serve he'd just come up with, it was a mix between Kevin's Illusion, and his twist serve. Ryoma was smiling while everyone looked at the tennis ball that now was stuck in the fence still spinning.

"What was that…?"

"Illusion's twist…" Ryoma murmured, straightening back up, he went back to serving position, bouncing the ball.

"Illusion's twist… he completed it… Sugoi!" Kevin said, a smile wide on his face as he stood beside the stoic Tezuka, they both wore the same jersey. They watched as the match continued, by the end of practice, the sun setting in the distance they reached 6 games all, a tie. It was truly frightening what those two could do. Half way through their match everyone stopped their own and watched theirs with surprised expressions.

Ryoma panting, his racket in hand as he shook hands with Fuji, feeling a sudden jolt of electricity rush through him as their skin touched—Fuji felt it as well.

Kevin looked at the time, remembering where he and Ryoma were supposed to be. He had been in the U.S. Open, but lost to Ryoma in the semi-finals—which he didn't mind so much—but he then decided he was going to help Ryoma stay on time with his appointments.

"Ryoma! We have to go now, get ready!" He shouted so he could be heard, pointing to his watch, Ryoma let out a sigh and nodded. He tucked his racket in his bag, zipping it up; he threw it over his shoulder.

"Ja, Mina." He said before leaving the tennis courts, to meet up with Kevin, and they headed out to the stupid news appointment, simply because he was participating in the finals.

"Hmm, wonder where o'chibi is going." Eiji asks, walking up beside Fuji, as they stared at the back of the emerald hair teen.

"Echizen, he has an appointment with the news. He'd rather play tennis but he has to attend and give a statement…" Inui said popping up from behind them out of nowhere. "Or at least that is what my calculations say…"

"Sugoi! I still can't believe it. I wonder who he is playing against….?"

"Hmm. Oh that would be me." The woman's voice rang out through the courts, a soft smile on her lips. She was no more than seventeen it seemed. With short wispy white hair, tipped with gold. She wore a tank, shorts and white sneakers, her arms wrapped in cloth, as were her legs. She had stunning emerald eyes—obviously American (her tall stature, and curvaceous body gave that one away); but she surprisingly had fluent Japanese, perhaps she was a Halfling? Her tennis bag slung over her shoulder, her hand on her hip. The tennis players looked at her, she chuckled at their speechless expressions.

"My name is Akira, Culus Akira. I'll be participating in the finals against Ryoma-kun." She explained a smile on her full lips.

"Culus Akira, 17 year old female, this will be her sixth tournament, if she wins it'll be her 5th tournament victory. After losing her first Tournament she continued with stronger determinations. She was born in November 1991. Blood type O positive. Favorite hobby besides tennis is drawing and photography. She is known well for her photographs, and drawings. She is a talented woman both in sports and arts. She is also half Japanese, and is team captain of the intermixed tennis team of her school, also the only female to ever make it into a regular spot of the club." Inui went on, before Akira cut him off, with a chuckle.

"Saa…I didn't know Japanese high school students knew of me." She smiled, "You must be from Seigaku High, Ryoma-kun's teammates? Ahh, let's see, you are Fuji-kun?" She pointed to Fuji, her eyes filled with curiosity. He nodded, wondering how she knew of him.

"Kikumaru-kun?" The redhead nodded when she pointed to him. She then continued naming off the regulars with frightening accuracy, even Inui was surprised, and he had no answer as to why. She then looked at her watch and gasped.

"Ah, it seems like I have to go. Hope to see y'all again! Ja!" She waved bye before jogging off in the direction Ryoma had left earlier.

"What just happened?" Momoshiro asked, but nobody answered. They all seemed to want to know that answer as well.

**-Golden pair's dorm, later that day-**

It seemed thanks to Eiji, every regular found out about the redheads and the spiky haired power players plan. So now they resided in the golden pair's room. Eiji sat atop the bed, with Oishi. Yuki sitting in Momo's lap on the floor, Kaido stood, leaning against the wall and Inui sat in a chair. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. Momo sighed, and began toying with the silver locks that reached Yuki's waist. He'd had let it grow out since they met in their first year of high school (though he didn't join the tennis club until his junior year for unknown reasons). He began braiding the soft locks; Yuki purred at the action quietly, it was always calming when Takeshi braided his hair.

"So….I suppose all of you found out…That Eiji-sempai, and myself plan to get the two of them together with...what Eiji-sempai likes to call 'Plan: _phony _Date"…" Momo said breaking the silence, everyone looked to him. The energetic redhead nodded with his grin that screamed 'up to something'.

"Hai, they all know. So…who's up to it?" Eiji asked, looking at each regular with a curios gaze. Only Momo, Yuki, and Oishi raised their hands. It seemed Kaido and Inui were taking a seat out of this one.

"I'm staying out of this. _Fhssss…"_Kaido stated and left, with Inui who gave the same reason, but said he wouldn't mind observing.

Yuki while Momo braided his hair, grinned, no doubt thinking of each detail to its finest—oh yes, this would greatly amuse him to no end. Momo sighed, and gently patted the silver haired boy's shoulder, giving a shake of his head.

"Now then, let's get started." Eiji proposed, hoping to get this started soon. He no doubt wanted to get those two together as soon as possible, and for that to happen they'd really have to start figuring them out. Of course, Momo being Ryoma's best friend had a pretty good idea of what to do. Yuki and Eiji, Fuji's best friends did as well. So they had to compromise an idea between the ideas.

**-news station-live report-  
**

"…so, Ryoma do you have anything you'd like to add?" The reporter finally came to an end of his speech, asking for Ryoma's opinion. Ryoma had stood there, feeling utterly bored and lonely as he drowned out the man's talking to think of better things. Such as tennis…or the brunette, who invaded every thought he had. He had pushed those thoughts back and looked at the man.

"…No, you mentioned everything needed to be said." He said lazily, he truly didn't want to give his opinion for something like this. Not to mention, he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"...soka, Akira?" He looked to the white haired woman, who was Ryoma's opponent. She had showed up a bit late. She smiled and shook her head. A smile on her lips, and a gaze that showed danger—she was fearless.

"No, I do not." The woman agreed with the younger boy, she also did not want to be here, and was only here because of what her coach might do to her.

"Ahh, soka. Well then everyone, till next time on XXXXXX channel." The reporter said, thus ending the live take. Ryoma gave a sigh of relief, when it finally ended. He met up with Kevin who suddenly got a call and apologized; Ryoma shrugged and let the blonde leave before him. Ryoma walked outside the building where he got into a taxi. Giving the address he relaxed into the seat of the vehicle. He stared out the window, it was dark outside.

The interview and the stupid live report took hours away from his time. When the yellow cab stopped before the collage, he handed the driver the money and hopped out, racket bag slung over his shoulder. He entered the dorms and went straight up to his dorm. He went to open the door, but it was suddenly opened, the brunette whom had interrupted his each thought during the interview stared back at him.

"Ryoma, you're back." The brunette gave that closed-eyed smile he always gave and moved out of the way for the younger teen to walk in, closing the door behind him. Ryoma, exhausted collapsed onto the bed after he dropped his bag and changed into his sweat pants and loose shirt. The boy fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Fuji chuckled softly, and finished up what he was doing for the night. He frowned, remembering what had happened just as practice finished.

_Tezuka walked up to the usually smiling brunette, who was now frowning at the other boy. Tezuka simply gave a sigh, and started a conversation that didn't hold any 'beading around the bush' statements—or so it seemed._

"_Fuji."_

"_Tezuka, I see you are doing well…"Fuji said, giving a bit of effort in remaining calm, he couldn't forget what this man had done to Ryoma—his beloved._

"_Aa, I see you are as well…" He replied smoothly._

"_Alright, Tezuka, enough of this 'beading around the bush', what is it you wish to say?"_

"_I'm taking my right as alpha…to challenge you for Ryoma, Fuji." Tezuka answered after a moment, he knew the tensai would not like this. The answering growl was proof enough. Anger eyes stared up at him; the brunette's lips were pressed into a line._

"_I will not let you take him. You have no hold over our pack; you no longer are our Alpha. Yuki has overtaken that position." Fuji answered, his voice holding that edge of anger. _

"_That is of the captain's position, not packs. Yuki has not directly challenged me for Alpha position."_

"_Fine, so be it. I will not lose him to you. Especially when you have another…" Fuji replied, turning away he walked back to the dorms, holding a death glare. Anyone who saw him would say he was out for blood._

He sighed, snapping out of his thoughts to realize what time it was. A quarter to eleven, he was going to wake early tomorrow for Ryoma's match. He climbed into bed and pulled the already sleeping boy into his arms, falling asleep within moments.

**-April 24****th****, Dorm room-**

Ryoma was awoken by his alarm clock; he lazily sat up, and rubbed his eye. Fuji still asleep beside him, Ryoma shut off the alarm, knowing Fuji wouldn't wake for another hour or so. Ryoma showered, dressed and got ready for the match within the next few hours. Ryoma left soundlessly, leaving the brunette to sleep peacefully. Ryoma met up with the others, who were curious as to where Fuji was. Ryoma simply answered 'sleeping'. This surprised them. Usually Ryoma was the one to sleep in late.

Yuki looked at Ryoma, and smiled, giving that same feeling Fuji did when he smiled like that, only Ryoma thought it a bit worse since he barely knew the guy. Yuki wondered why Ryoma hadn't woken Fuji, they were after all sharing a room—needless to say a bed as well. Yuki simply pushed the thoughts back, knowing Ryoma would've had a good reason.

They arrived at the tennis court, which he would be playing on, hundreds of seats surrounded it—it was like when they were back in junior high, during the nationals, playing against Rikkai Dai. It was slowly filling with people; Ryoma was in the back, waiting area, with the regulars and Akira whom sat alone in the corner drawing something. The match wasn't for a good hour and a half. They wouldn't need to warm up until the last fifteen minutes. Ryoma simply wanted to sleep but Momo wouldn't allow it.

After an hour passed, Ryoma left the back area to get a drink, he ran into someone unexpected as he got a cool soda from the vending machine. The smiling brunette walked up the stadium, only to see Ryoma staring off in the distance. He followed the boy's gaze to see someone whom he'd rather not see—Tezuka. Something Tezuka must have said startled the boy for the boy turned, ducking his head down, allowing his hat to hide his face as he walked fast back into the stadium. Fuji turned to Tezuka, and glared, frowning at him. The taller brunette simply turned and left, headed toward the blonde boy whom was his true mate.

"Why are you after Ryoma…when you've found your true mate…Tezuka?" Fuji murmured to himself aloud, Tezuka's actions made no sense.

**

* * *

End of Chapter Six**

_Hmm, I wonder what Tezuka said to Ryoma? It's a bit short, I know. But I like it, don't worry! This is still a Fuji and Ryoma fan fiction. XD. Anyway, I hope ya like it. _

_I'm doing away with previews for future chapters... Cause I again I haven't even started the next chapter. LOL. Review? _

_P.S. To those who are waiting for the last Chapte rof Blood Bound. I'm sorry to inform you, there wont be any. I've decided not to finish the last chapter. What might happen is whenever I possibly have time I'll use what I have written up as an epilouge or something. But for now that story is completed, if those who had noticed know. Gomen._


	8. Chapter 7 end

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

-April 24th-

**E_arlier that morning, 1:00 am_**

_Ryoma woke with a soft sigh, it was the middle of the night and he had woken from a dream that pleased him yet frightened him as well. He quietly and gently slipped out of the bed and out the door. He went down stairs to the dorm's kitchen, to find Momo there as well, getting something to drink._

"_Momo?" the golden eyed boy asked out quietly, still a bit sleepy._

"_Echizen? Why are you up so late?" Momo had asked, holding a glass of water, he was wearing only boxers. That didn't Surprise Ryoma much. _

"_Water." He answered shortly with a stare. _

"_I see that…."_

_Silence._

"_So…—" Momo was cut off short, by the emerald haired boy. Ryoma held a bothered expression, which was unusual. _

"_Momo I…I don't know what to do…I'm confused…I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense…" The golden eyes boy's expression was troubling to Momoshiro. Momoshiro's expression softened, to a look of brotherly love, a small smile._

"_Sounds to me that you feel something for him, you and not your instincts…"_

"_...hai, but I'm afraid."_

"_Afraid? Afraid of what? Love?"_

"…_hai." Ryoma answered shortly, recalling what happened to him the last time he let someone into his heart._

"_Don't be. Fuji is too in love with you to ever let you escape. He won't do what Tezuka did to you." Momo spoke calmly, and patted the boy on the head._

"_You should be getting back to sleep, you have a big match tomorrow. "_

"_Hai…Good night Momo."_

"_Night Echizen" _

_Momoshiro opened the door to his dorm room, to find Yuki sitting on the bed, his silver locks lay over his shoulder in a loose braid._

"_Takeshi…"_

"_Yuki, something the matter?"_

"_Takeshi, I'm thinking of challenging Tezuka for the alpha position. I don't want to see Fuji get hurt anymore, or see Fuji's love be taken from him. I feel the need to protect him."_

"_Yuki-hime. You do what you need to do, and I'll always follow you right at your side." Momoshiro smiled and pulled the silver haired boy into his arm for a long passionate kiss, which both fully enjoyed. Their night consisted of lovemaking, expressing their feelings that held them close to each other. Exchanging the words that tied their fates, "I love you, and always will."_

**-Tennis Stadium-**

Ryoma let out a soft sigh as he tied his shoes, he had just gotten back from warming up, trying to keep many things from his thoughts—such as Fuji's body…which he caught an glimpse of when they had a warm up match with each other and what Tezuka had said to him just as he was buying his ponta. He picked his racket up, and held it behind him, hooking his arms around it, hands in pockets.

"Neh! O'chibi, If you win we're taking you out for a treat!" The redhead cheered, grinning happily, with a hint of sneakiness, causing the emerald haired boy to worry.

"Hn…whatever." The golden eyed boy simply said, taking that moment in time to leave for the courts in which was surrounded by a stadium filled with people all waiting for the Finals to start up, the last match to determine the winner. He stepped out onto the court, the bright sun blinding him for a second. Loud cheering began, as he made his way to his side of the court.

The woman, Akira, was already at hers, standing at the net. A smile on her face, she was wearing a tank and tennis shorts along with sneakers, her left arm was wrapped with banding almost to her shoulder, and her thighs were wrapped as well. She was grinning, and looked to be enjoying some private joke. Tennis racquet in hand she brought it up to rest on her shoulder, staring intently at the golden eyed boy with blazing emeralds.

Ryoma held a frown, walking up to his side of the court.

"Culus Akira playing against Echizen Ryoma."

The referee announced who would be serving as the two spun the racquet, Ryoma had said rough, while Akira said smooth. The racket landed on Rough, Ryoma serving.

"Echizen Ryoma to Serve."

"Let's have a good game, Ryoma." Akira spoke, amusement in her voice as she headed towards the spot in which she would take, in the middle of the court.

When he picked up his racquet he head to the base line; and served the tennis ball, no special techniques. Akira quickly was at the point of impact returning the ball back with great speed. Causing some of the Seigaku members in the stands to gasp, they had never seen a female tennis player have that much speed or strength. Ryoma's eyes widened as the ball sped past him and circled the ground before bounding straight up.

"Culus, 15-love!"

Ryoma glanced back at the black marks on the ground, and frowned. He glared back at Akira, who smiled mischievously. That strength wasn't human, that was when Ryoma realized he wasn't playing against a human.

"You…"

"Bingo!" She grinned, and sauntered back over to the middle of the court while Ryoma began serving again.

"Inui… she isn't human is she?" Fuji asked the taller boy, his cerulean eyes open. Inui looked down at him then back to his book then to the ongoing game, which Ryoma was losing the first match, to 40-love.

"No…She's a rare breed of Lycanthrope, and she's the only female left of her kind. She's a snow leopard. She's agile and quick, but why she would be in America is a mystery to me. Snow leopards tend to stay where it colder, such as the mountains in central Asia and Russia. I'm going to guess those emerald eyes of hers are contacts as is the short white blonde wig." Inui explained, as well as accusing.

"Snow leopard…Oh no, if Ryoma accidentally hurts her in this match, all the lycanthropes in the area will be able to target him. Endangered species are protected severely, even if it was an accident." Fuji turned from Inui to face the game, worriedly looking over to Ryoma. Fuji stood beside the golden pair, along with Kadioh and Inui, Tezuka and Kevin were off doing something of their own, probably watching from a different point of view, well Kevin perhaps. Unknowing to The Seigaku regulars, Tezuka was meeting with Yuki, and Momoshiro, whom were off somewhere as well.

Tezuka and Yuki were discussing the position of alpha; Yuki challenging for it, and Tezuka accepting. Their fight would be that night, just after tennis practice.

Akira returned the smash with one of her own, as she fell she back flipped landing on her hands before flipping back again, showing off just how flexible she was, even more than Eiji. She winced a bit, causing every Seigaku members to straighten and look over.

A chorus of gasps echoed around the stadium. Akira looked to the ground where everyone was staring at.

Her white hair tipped with golden tips lay on the ground, causing many to gasp as snow white locks fell in waves, reaching her waist, spots of black mingled with the white and silver locks looking much like a snow leopards.

"Damn contacts…. Damn wig, ugh." She complained holding a hand over her eye; she looked to the referee and asked for a time out.

"10 minute break to both players!" the male referee called out, letting both players head to their designated benches. Akira nodded and gripped her racquet stopping briefly to pick the fallen wig up, and headed toward the bench. She stood in front of it, placing her racquet there as she took the emerald green contacts out, revealing a beautiful golden orbs, clear as a bell, more so than Fuji's cerulean eyes, or Ryoma's own golden orbs. Akira's seemed to just glow.

Her eyes were large and oval fitting into her face perfectly, covered in dark lashes. Her eccentric hair might have been why she wore the wig to keep from standing out, but it was too hot to wear them, and she needed to be at her best to face Ryoma.

"Miss—?"

"Don't even think of disqualifying me, I registered looking like this, and took both photo's of me normally and one with the wig and contacts. So I am not lying of any sort. I'm still playing this match." She gave a small threatening growl that matched a glare that sent chills down anyone's back who glanced at it. A predator's glare, as if she were hunting her prey.

"H-hai!" The referee replied, stuttering at the cold eerily predator like glare. "Break over. Players get to your positions!"

Ryoma stood up from the bench, watching Akira, a little curious as to her sudden change in appearance, and then it clicked. Lycanthrope and snow leopard to boot! Ryoma sighed, resting his red racquet at his shoulder, before he got into position, Akira was serving, the game was 1 game to love, and she had won the first match.

Akira grinned twisting the ball as she dropped it, hitting it; the ball disappears after being hit. Ryoma's eyes widened as the ball crashed onto his side of the court, he glanced back then back to Akira.

"Kieru Serve..." She and Fuji spoke at the same time, followed by a few others.

"15-love!"

"No way, how can she do that! That's Fuji's serve! Nya!" Eiji exclaimed, pushing himself up on the metal bar with his arms looking at the court.

"Hmm, so you can do that to...Fuji can as well." He smirked, feeling the rush of adrenaline in his veins.

"Really, it's a shame I'm much better at it that he." She smirked, her golden orbs glowing practically, as her black spotted white locks hung straight, no lingered waved out from the wig. She got into position to do another serve, what surprised Ryoma and the Seigaku members was that her cut serve was faster and stronger than Fuji's ever was.

"Saa… She's strong, makes me want to play her." Fuji stared at the two on the court whom were now rallying, his eyes wide open glancing back between both players, but they always seemed to linger on Ryoma longer.

"15 All!"

"Fuji…" Yuki walked up behind the group with Momoshiro who had gone missing for the past few minutes.

"Ah, Yuki, where've you been?"

"Just somewhere with Momoshiro, you know how he gets when he's excited." The silver haired boy chuckled softly, a smile on his lips. Momoshiro looked at them, holding a light flush on his cheeks, before he ignored them and walked away to join the others.

"Soka."

"But that isn't the only reason. Don't face Tezuka….By this time tomorrow he won't have the right as an Alpha to challenge you for the boy." Yuki stated, his silver eyes held promise and truth, he was strong, even stronger than Tezuka, but he had morals, and often like Fuji fought at the same level as his opponent.

"Yuki… I don't understand. Why would you..?" Fuji asked tilting his head, having expected this long before, but never so sudden.

"Simple Fuji, I'm tired of seeing you hurt, as well as Ryoma. You both deserve happiness, and Tezuka stands in the way. Everyone knows why I've held off from taking that position. I never do anything without a good reason, unless it involves Takeshi…" The silver haired teen explained, a wild look in his mercury pools, so much like a wolves it was uncanny.

Fuji grit his teeth, keeping his mouth closed as he looked at Yuki. He simply nodded, giving permission.

Yuki smiled, giving Fuji's shoulders a pat, "Even Tezuka has faults, and I've already seen his." He left saying nothing more, Momoshiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Yuki only just barely reached Momoshiro's broad shoulders in height.

"Game! Culus Akira 2-0!" The referee called out, startling Fuji from his thoughts. He turned around watching a panting Ryoma, his breath came in short breaths until he started pulling in deep breathes, restoring his oxygen.

"Oh no, Ryoma."

"Culus Akira hmm… She's an interesting woman," Inui spoke, closing his thick notebook, setting it in his tennis bag, which all the Seigaku regulars brought, their matches would be tomorrow, so they planned to play a few light matches after the finals.

"That she is, Nya…." Eiji pouted, resting his head on his hands which clutched the rail.

"Oh I've seen her somewhere before, long ago, back in junior high, before we graduated." Oishi stated, finally placing her somewhere, which was blank in his memory until now. He only just realized who she was besides from the tournament and her profile. "It was after tennis practice, she came over, late, and faced Tezuka…she was thirteen, and she defeated Tezuka, using her right hand. She's a lefty as well, but isn't she using her left now…?"

"A lefty?!" Everyone even Inui exclaimed, Ryoma heard it as well, and frowned glaring at the smirking woman. She seemed to have heard it as well.

The match continued for a few more hours, they were now at a tie break, 145-144, Ryoma so far was winning, and he got the woman to play with his left hand in the middle of the match. Ryoma was going all out, as was the woman. Both were drenched in sweat, as the sun shone brightly still, blazing down on everyone. The entire audience was in silence, the only sounds came from the mouths of the panting tennis players.

***

Tezuka stood at the tennis court, his tennis racquet in hand, Yuki was there as well. Both had wild dangerous gazes.

"I thought you weren't going to bring him?" Tezuka asked, pointing to Momoshiro.

"We need a witness along with a referee…don't we? Besides he's sworn on his love and bond to me to keep it honest and true. And if he doesn't we'll know, now wont we?" Yuki answered, finishing tying up his shoe laces. When a lycanthrope swore on his bond to a mate, and if they broke it…it meant death to both parties, and Momoshiro wasn't about to let Yuki die.

"Aa, lets start." Both players headed out to the court, they would've settled this in a more tradition (blood spilling fight) but both respected the other, and both had mates, so they were doing this with Tennis.

"Hehe, Alright, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and…" He pauses blushing a bit, "…Momoshiro Yuki…ahem, begin match." He stuttered out, his face a bit pink, that made Yuki giggle. Yuki had decided when the two had mated and bonded with each other to take Momoshiro last name. But it only recently happened, so he was just getting used to the new last name, but he and Momo enjoyed it.

***

_Fuji__, please wait up for me tonight… I have something I want to speak to you about. _Ryoma thought, projecting the thought into Fuji's their minds linked. Fuji blinked the others stared at him, as he stood as if he were in a trance.

_Sure Ryo-chan, I'll wait up. _Fuji thought, smiling softly at the fact Ryoma willingly let him into his mind, a light blush spread out over his cheeks. Noweveryone wanted to know what Fuji was thinking about, if he was _blushing_ and _smiling softly_ something must be up.

_Thank you, Fuji…and I'm not a girl, don't use –chan…just my name is good… _Ryoma thought, only slightly annoyed toward the end, at the use of '-chan' to his name, it irked him whenever anyone did that. Although he was blushing a bit when he suggested Fuji use his full given name. Ryoma closed his eyes briefly opening them up again, from the world of thoughts with Fuji and into reality, facing Akira. He smashed the last point he needed to win the match. Cheering enveloped them all, after the referee announced the winner of the match and tournament: Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma took his hat off and wiped his brow, smiling happily, before placing it back on his head. Emerald locks sticking to his neck, as they hung down low to his shoulders. He looked over to the stands, and began walking over, heading towards one person. Fuji Syusuke, his new love and well soon to be mate.

His golden pools swirled as he stood at the railing, before Fuji. Fuji bent over as Ryoma asked him to, and before he knew it, his mouth was atop of the younger teen's lips, melding softly together in a long sweet passionate kill (though innocent enough for the on lookers which, happened to be everyone there).

The Seigaku regulars coughed, announcing their presence and disturbing the two's kiss. Ryoma blushed bright red, Fuji simply smiled, a faint tint of pink on his face, but a very satisfied look in his eyes which swirled together with a lustful side of him. Ryoma hadn't really been thinking when he did that, he acted on instinct rather than rational thought. He pulled his hat down, covering his blushing face.

"Ah…gomen, I'll be back in a few…" He muttered before taking off, jogging across the tennis courts and stadium area, to the small stage where they announced the winner on live broadcast, and award the top three winners.

The gold medal and first place prize was given to Echizen Ryoma. The Silver medal was given to Culus Akira, while the bronze medal was given to some unknown tennis player no one really cared about. Of course, the whole broadcast/camera/ crew just had to get the steamy kiss scene on live, which made Ryoma blush even harder than before, turning as red as a beet.

"Saa…" Fuji sighed, wishing the kiss could have lasted longer. Every regular there knew Fuji really liked that kiss, so much he almost lost control, not that Fuji minded. But as it was, everyone else did _mind _if Fuji lost control, why because that would mean very heated Lycathrope sex in the middle of a tennis stadium.

**-That night, everyone (besides Momo and Yuki) in the golden pair's dorm-**

"Nya! Look Fuji, they're replaying the kissing scene on: (enter some random sports channel)." Eiji exclaimed, shaking the teen, who'd been staring at emerald haired boy, who immediately turned red as a cherry at the mention of it. Being the sadist he was, he chuckled before obeying Eiji's persistent orders.

"Oh wow, they even did a close up. Neh, Ryo-chan, are you watching this?" Fuji teased the younger teen; chuckling a bit as he did. Fuji simply wanted to tease his love, who was having a hard time admitting that he actually had done this himself and not his animalistic side.

"…" Was what the exterior said, while he thought, having a small and short conversation with the tensai.

_Syusuke…can we leave now… I would like to talk to you alone, in the privacy of our room. _Ryoma thought, glancing over to the brunette teen, a small smile creeping up to his full lips. He wanted to be alone with the tensai and reveal his feelings, but the brunette didn't seem to want to be alone with him, so instead he revealed them now with an audience of friends.

"Fuji Syusuke, I Love you, be mine?" He spoke accidentally loud enough for everyone to hear, which everyone did. The tensai blushed, not expecting the emerald haired teen to actually say something like that out of the blue.

Eiji stared wide eyed, his entire plan to get the two together might not be necessary anymore. Which happened to be a good thing, 'cause he wanted them to get together on their own.

"Nya!!! Fuji, what are you going to do???" The energetic redhead asked excitedly, everyone in the room was waiting patiently for Fuji's reply.

"…"Fuji was silent, an expression of utter horror washed over his face, 'causing the pained one to appear on Ryoma's.

"I'll give you time to think over your answer…" Ryoma stated before exiting the room quietly, a sullen expression on his features when he seen the tensai's expression of horror and fear. That depressed him; he didn't think the brunette would be this horror struck.

"Fuji…why didn't you say anything…? I don't understand, I thought you loved him?" Oishi asked suddenly, for everyone who was wondering the same thing. It seemed only he was able to bring it into words for them all.

"I…I can't be with him…I don't love him…" He murmured softly, before standing and heading out of the room, to somewhere far away, a troubled expression showing on his facial features.

"I'm not allowed to…" Fuji said before leaving his friends in the dorm room. Seeing Ryoma walking quickly down the hall, Fuji frowned, knowing Ryoma must have over heard.

Meanwhile, Ryoma sat up against the door of his dorm room, the door locked, he arms slung over his knees while he stared up at the ceiling. Tears welled up and fell over rolling down his cheek. He had heard what Fuji's response to his confession, as he had stood beside the door, leaving quickly after_ 'I don't love him…'_, it broke his heart, and he didn't know why he always fell deeply in love with someone, he should've kept his mouth shut like his rational mind said to do.

But he hadn't and now he cried out his pain in silent sobs, while everyone else sat dumbstruck back in Eiji's dorm room.

Fuji was else where sitting under a tree most likely in the form of a beautiful brunette fox.

Now both were in pain, one honest with his feelings, the other not. Ryoma simply wanting to be loved back, if not cared for while Fuji wants to love Ryoma and to be with him as a lover should be.

Fuji also wanted to kill a certain someone whom held him back in reins, so tight he had to lie even to himself, and crush the one he loved most.

While that someone fought against a powerful opponent everything was going down hill, and into a ditch. Rain was pouring down hard on the two tennis players, each held glowing eyes, one of silver, the other hazel.

The last point needed for the match to be won and over with landed, both tennis players panting, staring intently at each other.

"Game and match to…"

**

* * *

**

**-End of chapter seven and Shatter-**

_Finally, updated. I am so sorry for the long wait. School, friends, summer and all that shit. Anyway, I've finally updated. I hope you like it. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, I have a poll up on my profile page, it's about which new fan fiction I should start first and submit first. _

_It would be helpfull if you voted, Cause if not, I'll just start all of them, and it will take even longer for you to get more fan fiction's from me. LOL, anyway. This is the last chapper for Shatter. LOL, I am of course writing a sequel. Sorry for no sex scene's, I might change the rating but their is a bit of groping and sexual themse happening in one chapter so I'll decide that later. _

_Look forward to the sequal: 'Shattered once again" I'll be working on that right away, and then you'll be able to find out who's the winner of the match between Tezuka and Yuki. Who becames the new alpha or who stays. What happens between Fuji and Ryoma, and will they get together as the secretly want to be. _


End file.
